Liquid crystal display (LCD) display devices are widely used in desktop and other computing environments. An LCD display device (or “LCD device”) includes a liquid crystal panel, a backlight, and associated drive electronics. An LCD device can include an LCD module and associated front end electronics that may include video inputs, peripheral inputs (e.g. USB), scaler, processor, power supply electronics, etc. Color critical LCD devices are widely used in professional photography, video and/or graphics environments, or other environments in which color critical displays may be desired. Color critical LCD devices can be designed to conform to a particular standardized color space or output device specification.
Color management systems in the video source (e.g., a PC or workstation) typically rely on certain identification data provided by the LCD device in order to configure correctly and to provide the proper transform of the image data based on the particular standardized color space or output device specification. However, if the LCD device characteristics cannot be identified by the source, or if the data provided by the LCD device does not match current characteristics, the color management system may not recognize that the LCD device is performing per the intended standard and that no further color management is needed.
If this should occur, the color management system may process the image data in such a way that the resulting image on the display is actually be less accurate than would otherwise be the case. Therefore, it is desirable that the display correctly identifies itself and properly describes the current color characteristics to produce an accurate image.